Smile, You Just got Conned!
by CalicoCat13
Summary: It started with Dick Grayson being kidnapped and having to be saved by...Robin? Strange circumstances lead to a dangerous game that begs to question, who exactly, is conning who? - My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So, this is my first fanfic so please bear with me! I have the prologue and chapter 1 in the same page because im still getting used to how to upload :/ There is a bit of romance: spitfire, supermartian, and babsxrob.

Anyway, please review! Any thoughts will be greatly appreciated :) And with that I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or this wouldn't be on fan fiction but on tv!

Prologue

"...Then its a deal?" the two men looked at each other warily. Never in their lives, would either of them ever have thought that they would collaborate. But the reward was very enticing. And was so nicely divided in two there wouldn't be any problems.

"I suppose." The other man said in a bored tone.

"I suppose does not seal up a bargain." The first man threatened.

"Very well." The second stood up and clasped a hand to his chest. "I solemnly swear to aid you in your...mission." He cackled. The first man glared, but swallowed his comment.

"Then you know what you must do." He said standing up. The other man laughed again.

"Oh I do...and won't they just _love _it!"

When the second man left, the first let out a very deep breath. It was a risk, working with that lunatic. But as crazy as he was he was the only one who could help him with his ingenious idea. A smirk appeared on the man's face. And in the end, it would all be worth it. Once _HE _went down for good.

A dry chuckle escaped him.

And now to put the plan in action...his face darkened with hatred._ They think they're so strong, but they'll never know what hit them._

Chapter 1

Opening Scene

"Okay, _now _I'm serious. Bug off or your going to get it!"

"Bring it on! Thats what you said last time, and if I remember correctly, you ended up on the floor."

"Because I tripped. Nothing you did oh _amazing godess." _

"What are you doing?" Kaldur asked Robin curiously. The boy was sitting on the couch, hands behind his back with a smile on his face. He glanced up at Kaldur.

"Me? Oh, I'm just watching a reality show." he gestured at his best friend who was neck to neck with Artemis. "Literally." he added with a smirk.

"Rob, help me out here." Wally turned to his best friend with an exasperated look.

"Whats up?"

"Tell Artemis that its true that I took down seven goons in one minute." he ordered. Robin raised an eyebrow at Kaldur.

"My advise friend," The elder of the two started to say, "do not fuel this fire."

"Wise counsel."

"Seriously!" Wally stared wide eyed at his friend. "your _not _going to help me?" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Either way kid mouth, doesn't mean your capable of taking out the Mr. Freeze alone."

"Oh please." Wally whipped back to the archer, "like you would know!"

Robin chuckled just as a voice entered through his com.

"Robin?"

"Batman, whats up?" Robin sat up straight. There was a moment of silence.

"Check the news." then he disconnected.

"Strange." Robin muttered. Check the news? He knew Batman wasn't the man to beat around the bush.

He got up and started looking for the remote. After a couple minutes he could feel the frustration building up.

"Guys, anyone know where the remote is?"

No one seemed to hear him. He checked the couch, its usual spot next to the flat screen, and even went so far as to look _under _the couch. Not a remote in sight.

"Guys!" He hollered. Artemis and Wally looked at him. Conor came around the cornor with M'gann and Kaldur came back in.

"What is it Robin?" Kaldur asked.

"Did anyone see the remote?" He asked slightly exasperated.

"Nope." Connor's straight answer came right away.

"Dude, random time to watch television." Wally said with a smirk.

"Batman's orders." Robin replied in the same tone.

"No more arguing!" M'gann came forward. "Sorry Robin, I brought it in the kitchen with me and forgot to bring it out. One moment." She flew out of the room and the others watched her go.

"Dude, Batman ordered you to watch TV?" Wally asked.

"That is a pretty strange command." Artemis agreed.

"Would you look at that. You two found something to agree on." Robin said with a grin.

"But really Robin, why does he want you to watch TV?" Kaldur asked curious.

"I don't know." The boy wonder shrugged.

"Here it is!" M'gann flew back in and handed the remote to Robin.

"Now lets find out why the mysterious order." Wally flung himself on the couch next to Robin.

Connor grunted and sat down next to M'gann while Artemis and Kaldur seated themselves.

Robin turned on screen and flipped through the channel to get to Gotham's News.

"...We repeat, Richard Grayson, the adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne had just been kidnapped!" the tv reporter stated.

Wally's eyes widened and he turned to his friend.

"Well." Robin muttered, "This is interesting."

"Witnesses say they saw him walking the streets of downtown Gotham when a black porch pulled along side him. According to two girls there were three gun shots and the car took off, the boy with them."

"Dick!" Everyone turned to see Artemis leap off her seat and stare at the screen.

"Woah Arty," Robin said, "whats wrong?"

"Um, Dick just got kidnapped! And possibly injured!" She said pointing to the screen.

"Didn't know you were fond of the boy." Wally said with a raised eyebrow.

"He goes to my school...I know him." Artemis grounded out. "I typically don't like it when someone I know gets kidnapped!"

"Oh this is horrible." M'gann said with a worried face.

"Robin, what does this have to do with you?" Connor asked.

"My exact question." Kaldur said turning to the youngest on the team.

"One of the richest boys in Gotham gets kidnapped." Robin said standing up. "Its a job for Robin." He gave them an easy smile, that covered his confusion and uneasiness.

"I'll be back soon." He said making his way to the zeta beam.

"Robin." He turned to Artemis.

"Please, bring Dick back safe." She asked. It was out of character for her, and Robin gave her a soft smile.

"No worries Arty." He said turning back.

"Robin!" He turned again.

"Yeah kf?"

His best friend stared at him with concern.

"Be safe." He said with an underlying message only Robin got. He grinned.

"Naturally."

_Robin B-01 _the zeta beam announced his departure. Artemis and Wally sat back down on the couch. The other three looked at the two sitting.

M'gann felt waves of tension coming from both of them, only unkown to her- for two very different reasons.

"Its Robin, and I believe he will be working with Batman. I for one, trust him to stay safe." Kaldur gave a reassuring smile to Wally and Artemis before standing up.

"And now I suggest we get on with training. Black Canary will be expecting us soon."

Everyone got up and started to leave. Connor got up slowly, staring at Wally, and then at the zeta beam. His frown deepened.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for all the alerts, favorites and reviews! I know its a little confusing, but if its any consolation, the characters are just as confused! This chapter is a little slow, but I promise the action and storyline pick up in the next chapter...sorry if the characters seem a little OC, I'm trying my best :)**

**Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own Young Justice...**

Chapter 2

Confusion Ensues

"I-no, alright tha-wait no! I have no comment!" Bruce Wayne managed to get in before hanging up the phone and taking a deep breath.

"Hey Bruce." Dick came out from the Batcave to meet a very tired Bruce Wayne. He was sitting on the couch, eyes closed and breathing deeply. He glanced up when he heard Dick's voice.

"Do you have any idea how much problems you can cause without going anywhere?" His guardian asked with a dry chuckle. "The press has been on me since this morning."

"Is that why you couldn't say more when you called?" Dick asked sitting himself down. Bruce nodded just as Alfred walked in, holding a tray with two cups of tea and a platter of cookies.

"Welcome back Master Dick. Glad to see you are well."

"Thanks Alfie." Dick snagged a couple cookies.

"So whats going on Bruce?" they both ignored the phone that was ringing _again. _

"I haven't a clue. I walked into the office this morning and Ben runs up to me asking how I'm holding up. _Thats _how I found out you were 'kidnapped.'"

"What did you do?" Dick took a bite out of a cookie.

"I ran out and came back here so I could figure out what happened. As far as I was concerned you were actually kidnapped!"

"When did you find out I wasn't?" The boy wonder was listening intently like he was hearing a good story instead of his supposed kidnap.

"When the video feed from the mountain showed you were with the others. And I didn't contact you-" he said, before his ward could interrupt him yet again, "because I was bombarded with the press and since you were safe I wanted to jump right into what was going on."

"So what do we do from here?" Dick asked as they both got up and walked to the clock that led to the Batcave.

"Research. This is the first kidnapping I've ever heard of where the victim was never kidnapped." Bruce said grimly.

"Begs to question why they didn't actually come after me. Any ideas?" Dick asked as they reached the Batcave.

"I believe whoever is doing this is either using it as a distraction, picking you because that would get attention or two," His face became grim "He was trying to send a message to Batman."

Dick stopped.

"But that would mean-"

"I know. Right now I've got almost nothing to go on. This is going to take time."

"What are you going to do then. As Bruce I mean."

"I don't know. If I declare your not actually kidnapped then it might be exactly what they want. Whoever they are. But if I don't, if I let it play out a bit, I might be able to get information about them, but then-"

"If they have a hunch your Batman it will give them a bigger reason to suspect so." Dick said running a hand through his hair. "Complicated."

"Until I think of something, your going to have to lay low as Richard. No one should know your not kidnapped."

"Got it."

"Run upstairs and pack your things. You'll be staying at the mountain as Robin until this clears up."

Taking notice of the no nonsense tone Bruce-now Batman was using, Dick sighed and made his way to complete the order.

He walked into the living room about to call for Alfred when a flash of red hair was seen before something tackled him to the ground with a loud "Dick!"

"Shoot. Barbra?" he asked. So much for laying low.

"what do you mean shoot?" she nearly shouted, pulling him to his feet, and putting her hands to her hips, eyes livid.

"I've been freaking about about you all day-I thought you were kidnapped!" she exclaimed in a rush. He grinned uneasily.

"Well, as you can see I'm not! But what are you doing here? Scratch that, how did you manage to _get in _ here? There's an army of news reporters outside." He said, genuinely interested. She grinned victoriously.

"Trade secret." She said with a wink. Then she frowned. "But if your not kidnapped then what happened? Oh! I should contact my dad!"

"About that, can you not mention to anyone that I'm, well, not kidnapped?"

"What?" she asked incredulous. "My dad has men searching the city high and low for you, and you don't want me to tell him your safe?" She was now very confused.

"Lets sit down in the living room and talk."

"Fine." She turned around and started to walk through the mansion. Dick quickly turned to where Alfred had now come in and mouthed the words:_ Get Bruce!_ The butler nodded in a very calm manner, as Dick spun back and hurried to catch up to Barbra.

She plopped down on the couch, arms crossed with a demanding look on her face. She was still wearing the Gotham Academy uniform and he could tell she was rattled. He took a deep breath, wondering how much he could tell her without blowing his cover. Barbra was a smart girl and it was getting harder and harder to keep his secret.

"Bruce believes were being set up." He started slowly. Her right eyebrow rose. "Were not sure by who, thats why I'm too lay low until we find out whats going on." He looked up to see her reaction.

"My dad is searching frantically for someone who isn't even in danger, so tell me, who's brilliant idea was it to 'lay low' for a while?" She asked a menacing glare. Dick flinched but more from the predicament he was currently in, then her glare. After all, once you get the batglare once or twice, nothing much can faze you.

"Batmans." A baritone voice answered her question. The two spun around to see Bruce Wayne standing in the doorway. Dick released a sigh of relief as the man walked into the room. "He talked to me this morning, he told me what to do and said he would be talking with Commander Gordon about it."

"When did he have time to see you? You were bombarded with the news?" Barbra asked, her detective mind ever working.

"You managed to slip into my house unnoticed by the press, and you find it hard to believe that _The Batman _couldn't do it?" Bruce asked now his eyebrow raised.

Dick watched the conversation unfolding with a grin on his face, as he relaxed a bit. Barbra was looking a little uncertain now.

"Well I suppose if the Batman talked to you he must have this under control." She said a little hesitantly.

"Why thank you Babs for your confidence in me." Dick said with a role of his eyes. She glared at him.

"As far as I'm concerned, your kidnapped!"

**BREAKLINE**

_Robin B-01 _The zeta beam announced his arrival, as Robin slipped in the mountain, a backpack on his back. He sighed. This was a messy complication. He had faced some pretty crazy scenarios before, but this? Who pretended to kidnap someone but not actually do it? What was the point? Nothing was adding up and frankly, he didn't think it was going to be an easy one to solve.

Batman's bigger question was whether or not Dick (or Robin) was actually in any danger. If it was just a coincidence, then who was in danger? What was being implied?

He felt like punching something. He was never this clueless about a case before.

"Robin!" he turned to see M'Gann flying in, a smile on her face.

"Hey Miss. M." He gave a weak smile in return.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'll be staying here for a while actually." he said, making his way to his room. Immediately a worried expression took over her face.

"Did you have a fight with Batman?" She asked concerned. He gave her a dubious smile.

"A fight? Nope. Its just...there is a situation in Gotham, and he wants me stationed here for the nights...its...complicated." He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. She didn't seem to buy it but didn't push.

"Well alright. I'm baking some cookies, they'll be done soon."

"Sounds great." He said, before slipping into his room.

He barely had time to set his bag down and run a hand through his hair before someone was banging on his door. Hard.

It opened to reveal a seriously ticked off Artemis.

"Hey Arty what ar-"

"What are you still doing here?" She practically yelled. He looked taken aback.

"Where else should I be?" He asked confused.

"Saving Dick!" She replied, eyes blazing. Boy, if looks could kill.

"Well, I was actually about to go out again. I had to pick something up." He lied, hoping to get her off his back.

"Good. I'm coming with you." She stated.

"What? No wait, you can't-I, I-have to...check some pretty shady areas. Its not safe." He said frantically.

"..You." Artemis said, and she almost-almost, reminded him of Batman. He sighed.

"I am so not feeling the aster today."

**BREAKLINE**

Wally was pacing in his room in Central City. Well, more like pacing back and forth twenty times every few seconds.

Was Dick okay? Were they after him? What was going on? Who's the psychotic maniac behind the plot this time?

Questions eating him up alive, Wally let out a yell of frustration before standing still, his green eyes deep in thought.

"Fine." he muttered to himself. "If no one will tell me whats going on, I'll find out myself!" With that he took off towards Gotham.

He didn't have much of a plan, but he figured if he could find Robin, he'd grill out Batman's plan from him and then go from there. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get Robin to spill the plan. He knew his best friend would guard a secret with his life, but he hoped that as a friend, he'd let Wally help.

So caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize that he had made it to Gotham until he looked around and realized he was utterly lost. The fact didn't bother him too much and he took turns left and right in attempt to find Robin.

"Where are you?" He muttered, losing his patience. He turned a corner before running into someone, and went sprawling to the ground.

He groaned and rubbed his head.

"Sorry! I didn't se-" The words died in his mouth, as fear and confusion took hold.

"Captain Cold?" he asked incredulous. Quite frankly it was Captain Cold and twenty thugs.

"Well, if it isn't the arrogant Flash's little sidekick." The man sneered.

"Captain Cold...what are you doing in Gotham?"

**So what did you think? Ideas? Thoughts? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and alerts! I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors, grammar is not my strong point! Also, for those of you who read chapter two before I had a chance to fix it: Its Captain cold NOT Mr. Freeze who's in Gotham...yeah I had them swapped in my head so...whoops!**

**So here's Chapter three: things slowly start to pick up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: guess what? I don't own Young Justice! Big surprise...**

Chapter 3

Minor Problems

Superboy grimaced as he dodged yet another kick, but they kept coming.

"Whats on your mind?" Aqualad asked as he sent a spin round kick followed by a hook kick. "You seem...off."

Superboy grunted before leaping in the air and spinning so He would land directly behind Aqualad. The older of the two noted this and spun around in time to block a sidekick that sent him back a couple feet.

"Its...well I don't know." Superboy paused and rubbed a hand behind his neck in irritation. "I feel somethings off with Robin."

Aqualad stood up from his sparring pose and walked over to him.

"It is hard to tell what is in his head, I agree. But we must trust him that if he ever needed our help, he would come to us. And if he doesn't, he has good reasons.

BREAK-LINE

"Captain Cold, too afraid to get your butt whipped by the Flash so you came seeking _Batman _instead?" Kid Flash taunted, getting up to his feet. His eyes quickly scanned the area in search of any possible escape. Not even _he_ was stupid enough to think he could take down twenty one guys by himself.

Unfortunately he was cornered and forward wasn't looking like a good option.

"You shouldn't have meddled with this, Flash Kid." Captain Cold said with a smirk. "Its top secret and anyone who gets in the way is too be...eliminated."

"Can't eliminate me if you can't catch me!" He declared, before doing what he did best: run.

Two goons fell first, the wind knocked out of them by two well aimed punches. Next to fall where three guys who had started firing. They went down with a bang.

A smile etched itself on the speedspters face and he abruptly stopped in front of yet another guy just in time to see him gasp and then throw a flurry of kicks that sent him sprawling. He became a blur again, running in tight circles around five men until he was indistinguishable; yellow and red clouded their visions until they saw, or rather heard his fist collide with their faces.

He spun around, a grin now on his face. His eyes alive with the excitement and adrenalin.

"Thats all you got!" He shouted out.

The remaining men all started to shoot an electric current from their guns.

"Uh oh." Kid Flash muttered. And started to run, this time, to avoid being hit. _One hit and I'm toast. _He thought as he glanced over his shoulder.

Captain Cold hadn't moved. The loss of him men didn't seem to phase him either. Kid Flash frowned. That couldn't be good. He looked up just in time to see a kick hit his stomach. He gasped as the wind got knocked out of him and sent him in the other direction. He hit the ground but managed to land on his feet just in time to feel ice start to encase him.

"Not happening!" He cried as he started to vibrate in place, but just then one of the men fired right at him and he felt electricity coursing through his body. He cried out in pain but forced himself to keep vibrating.

Freed he ran full force into the guy who had shot him, sending the goon a good five feet before crashing into the wall.

Kid Flash put his hands on his knees breathing hard. He looked up to see the fallen guards getting up.

He needed backup. Continuing to run, his first thought went to Robin. But just as he was about to call for him he paused. He was still unsure if Robin was safe. Deciding against it his mind raced to think of someone else...Artemis? Kaldur? Superboy?

He shook his head. He was in Gotham! Batman's domain! Wait...he grinned again as he dodged more attacks and sent some of his own.

He mentally thanked Robin over and over as he hit his Com.

BREAK-LINE

20 minutes earlier

"Clark, this is not funny." Batman growled. Superman was standing in the Batcave with a notepad and pen.

"Bruce, this is the only way I can help you out and not cause any suspicion at work."

"I never asked for your help. I am not going to give you a story about Dick's kidnapping! I'm not even sure what my story is going to be." Bruce said not looking at the Man of Steel as his hands flew over the computer.

"I can work with that." Clark said and scribbled on his notebook.

"Clark..."

"Here me out. Something is happening. I need to investigate it, this is just a cover story."

"A little far for Metropolis's news don't you think?" Batman asked. There was silence in the room as Superman waited. Batman sighed.

"What happened?" He finally asked. Superman smiled. But just as he opened his mouth, the computer's com link went on.

"Batman! Come in Batman!" The voice was out of breath, and Superman was sure it was Robin, until:

"Kid Flash? How did you get access to the Batcave and wha-" Batman started to demand in annoyance but was cut off.

"I need help! In Gotham somewhere and Captain Cold is trying to kill me!" The two men froze for an millisecond, then Batman started typing vigorously on his computer.

"Captain Cold? In Gotham?" He asked.

"Something about a top secret mission!" Kid Flash muttered hastily, "I need backup, he's working for some-AAHH!" a cry of pain.

"Kid Flash!" Batman exclaimed.

"Ah fine, just got hit by electricity." his voice was pained, and Superman was sure he heard the word 'again' muttered.

"Where are you?"

"In an alleyway!" came the reply. Batman sighed and started typing even faster.

"Alright I have your coordinates, stay-" but he was interrupted again by a scream of pain.

"Kid Flash." Batman growled, now worried.

"Being a rat are we?" a gravely voice entered the com. "I don't like rats!" and then static.

Superman glanced at Batman to see him looking at the screen not even flinching.

"What are you-"

"Robin report." Batman interrupted him.

"Yes Batman?" A tired voice answered.

"Where are you?"

"Downtown Gotham, searching for this Richard Grayson." came the reply. The two men paused for a moment in confusion until Robin added, "Artemis is with me."

"There has been an emergency. Kid Flash has been kidnapped." Batman told him, refraining from adding what kid Flash had said about going to be killed.

"What!"

"Calm yourself. I'm sending you the coordinates now. I'll have Connor and Kaldur meet up with you."

"And M'Gann?"

"Not necessary. And I want someone at Mount Justice at all times."

"Were on our way out." Robin said grimly.

"Robin. Hurry." And Batman disconnected. He turned to face Superman, while getting ready to disembark himself. If what Kid Flash said was true, he didn't have much time.

"Now tell me what has you caught up in Gotham?" He asked. Superman looked at him.

"I swear Bruce, your death won't be by a villain, but by stress. It can wait. I'll go find Kid Flash." and with that the Man of Steel made his exit.

Batman watched him go then continued to get ready.

BREAK-LINE

"So we found our first little bug." The voice cackled. Even on the phone it was unnerving.

"Who?" The man asked.

"Kid Idiot." Came the reply. He could almost _hear _the man smile.

"Then get rid of him." He growled. Why did he have to do all the thinking?

"Ah ah now. Don't get upset, it was you who stated you wanted to be updated about _everything." _The voice snickered. "And I have a feeling we can use the mini flash to our advantage."

"How?" the man growled.

"Kid Flash's disappearance will attract the attention of a little bird...and we can use him-"

"No. Its too early. We need to plan things through first." he stated. The phone was silent for a moment.

"But if I have him I can have fun _and _we can plan." the voice whined. "Its a win win situation." he cackled. "And then I'd get at Batman real good!"

"I don't care about Batman!" the first man practically yelled.

"tisk tisk. Don't forget my side of the deal. Besides, you need Batman whether you like it or not."

The man took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Fine. Have your fun. But don't let anyone get an idea of whats going on. They cannot find out about anything until the proper time." He grounded out.

"Whoopee! I've always wanted this particular bird for Christmas, but you see, Santa hasn't been so cooperative and didn't-" he hung up the phone and slammed his hands on the desk. This time, he would get _him. _And when he did-well, the world would mourn.

**So what did you guys think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: okay, so sorry about the delay! My stupid computer went berserk on me for a week! Its finally working again, so here is chapter four! I will now be updating _much _faster now that my computer is cooperating...**

**So without further ranting, I give you the next chapter. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hasn't changed since the last time I checked...I still don't own Young Justice...**

Chapter Four

Puzzle Pieces

Wally groaned as he forced his eyes to open. Bad idea. The sudden bright light made his throbbing head flare with pain and he quickly shut his eyes again with a moan. _Well that wasn't smart. _He thought to himself. As consciousness slowly crawled back to him, he became aware of three things.

We was sitting on a chair. A very uncomfortable chair that forced him to sit very straight.

He was tied up. Well go figure, he just got kidnapped for crying out loud!

He was in pain. His whole body ached, which he attributed to being electrocuted. His head throbbed, and he felt a burning sensation in his stomach.

_Man Captain Cold knows how to kick. _The thought of the Central City villain made Wally come to the decision to open his eyes again.

Taking a deep breath, Kid Flash slowly opened his eyes. The sight he saw made the speedster feel like life went into slow motion.

His emerald eyes stared straight into those that spelled the word: mad man.

He was face to face with Gotham's top maniac.

"Well well well," The laugh sent chills down Wally's spine. "Is the world's biggest kid idiot awake?"

"Joker."

BREAKLINE

Artemis was tense. It wasn't obvious and on her face, like when she found out Dick had been kidnapped.

No this was more subtle tension. The way her shoulders tightened, her arms tensed, and how her head would snap both ways in jerky motions as they walked. Her mouth was in a firm line and her eyes were fierce.

For the first time in a long while, Artemis felt scared. Of course she would never admit it, but when she heard that Kid Flash had been kidnapped, her heart had skipped a beat.

Robin wasn't saying much either, as they weaved their way around Gotham at a brisk pace.

She glanced at her watch and let out a hiss of irritation.

"Looking at your watch every five seconds won't get us there faster." Robin tried to lighten the mood but he was as tense as she was.

"If only that idiot called for backup."

"Technically he called Batman." It was the most the two had spoken since they had heard the news, and it seemed to help so they tried to keep it up.

"He's always rushing off on his own...what was he doing in Gotham anyway? Ugh he's so frustrating at times!" Artemis declared as they took another corner. Robin was quiet for a bit.

"He'll be okay." He muttered, and she wasn't quite sure who he was trying to convince.

"How much longer till we get...there..." The two stopped when they rounded a corner that led to a dead end. The walls looked burned and there was a mess of cloth, guns and blood. The Flash, Batman _and _Superman were there as well as Connor and Kaldur.

Robin took a deep breath and approached his mentor.

Artemis wondered around, irritation rising every second. It was clear Kid Flash wasn't here. It was also clear there weren't any big signs that said: MISSING SIDEKICK THIS WAY with an arrow pointing in the right direction. So what were they doing here?

A hand landed on her shoulder and she spun to see Kaldur standing there. She glared at him, daring him to show any sign of pity or sympathy. But she didn't find any. All she found was understanding. She relaxed a bit and rubbed her arms.

"I just wish we knew if he was safe. He's never been captured without at least one of us with him." Her voice cracked near the end, and Kaldur pulled her into a hug.

"I know. I too am worried about him. But being worried will not help us." He took a step back, both of his hands on her shoulders, and looked her straight in the eye. "Its moments like these that show the distinction between normal civilians and heroes. Its rarely easy. Its rarely fun. But its who we are. Were stronger, and we hold on. We need to believe in Wally. He's just as much a hero as you and me. So lets prove to him that we do indeed trust him, and that we have faith in who he is." He said, a soft smile on his face.

Artemis gulped then nodded, new resolution coming into her eyes.

"Your right. Kaldur." She said. He nodded and turned to go, "And Kaldur." He turned back to her.

"Thank you." She said before running over to the Flash who was talking tight lipped to the other two Justice Leaguers. Connor was eying Superman from a distance and Robin was looking around the alleyways nearby.

His eyes scanned the ground, looking for anything suspicious. Any signs of a struggle, footprints, cloth, _something _that would hint where his best friend was being taken. He took another deep breath, Batman's words coming back to him from his training years ago:

"_You must suppress your emotions when on a case. It comes across as cold and uncaring but in some situations it will be the matter of life or death." The dark knight stated, as he sparred with his protege. _

"_But the other leagers aren't...cold." Robin said, his brows furrowed in thought. _

_Batman straightened. "The others don't work in Gotham. They are appreciated for what they do. They can afford to be...happy." a small grin tugged at his lips. "But in the end, if they can't put their emotions aside, when the most crucial time comes, they will not be able to make the proper decisions either._

Robin sighed. He had felt fear and worry radiating off of Artemis. He couldn't afford to be like that. It would cloud his judgment and he needed all his brains and wits around him to find his best friend. It wasn't the fact that he was kidnapped by Captain Cold that worried him, it was the fact that he was kidnapped in Gotham.

"Hold on buddy...I'm coming." He muttered.

"Robin." a voice made him spin around.

"So what your saying is that you still don't know where he is." Connor stated after the Flash had told him that they had found hints but nothing solid.

The Flash gritted his teeth.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." He said, pretty much vibrating in place. Connor nodded, thinking hard.

"Where do we think he is?"

"_I _think, he is being held somewhere on the outskirts of Gotham." Batman intervened. Connor turned to him. Now everyone, save Robin who was out searching for clues, was looking at the two of them.

"And why would you think that?" He asked, frustrated that he wasn't getting any answers.

Superman coughed, but Connor was sure it was to hide a laugh. Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Because I think so." The Dark Knight growled, refusing to elaborate. Connor shrugged before turning back to Kaldur.

"The outskirts of Gotham. Lets go." He stated. He was about to leap when a firm hand landed on his shoulder and kept him on the ground. He spun to face Superman.

"No." The man of steel said.

"Why?" Connor growled.

"This is Gotham. One wrong move, and there might not be any Wally left to be saving." Superman said sternly.

Connor relaxed just a little but still glared at the other.

"Fine, but the way I see it, the longer we wait, the shorter time he has." He growled.

BREAKLINE

"Why, if it ain't tha littl' boy blunder!" Robin, who had been looking at a wall in thought spun back to see someone standing in the shadow.

"Harley!" He growled.

"Make a move and tha annoyin frien' a yours goes boom!" she drawled. Robin froze. This was out of character for her.

"Take off any way of communicatin with your friends." She threatened.

"Why?" He hissed. She threw something at his feet. He picked it up warily. A picture. His eyes widened in horror.

His best friend was sitting in a chair, his head being forced to look up by a hand, his face purple and blue, his suite covered in blood, and his eyes were glazed in pain.

White hot anger surged through him, and it was only four years of training with Batman that held his temper in check. He glared at her.

"What do you want." He growled, slowly taking off his communicator and dropping it.

"An' your other gadgets." she motioned, careful to stay out of sight, although Robin was pretty far away from his friends.

"What. Do. You. Want?" He growled out again, sending her a glare that would make Batman proud.

"Ain't that obvious? You."

"How do I know you'll release him?" He asked. She grinned.

"Our...business partner has demanded we return him if we get you. We don't go back on those deals." she smirked. He glared at her, slowly taking off his equipment.

"How can I trust you?" He asked.

"Well...thats up to you...but if you want your friend alive..." She smirked. He paused for a second, thinking of Batman's words, but then his eyes glanced back to the picture and with a sigh he took out the last of his batarangs. Lifting his hands in the air he walked slowly to her and felt someone behind him, but didn't turn as something hit him on the head and he collapsed. Robin was now in the hands of the enemy, and the rest of the team hadn't a clue.

**So what do you think? Where do you think its going? Next chapter will be holding some surprises so stay tuned and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So here's Chapter five...heads up, I don't remember at all who's character is what number for the zeta beam, so bear with me. Also, um, if you haven't noticed yet, I suck at grammar...yeah-sorry about that!  
><strong>

**I'm excited, after this-things are really going to pick up. This chapter was slightly hard to write, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice (so leave me alone!)**

Chapter Five

Say What?

M'Gann was on her fourth batch of cookies. After baking three loaves of banana bread, a strawberry shortcake, and chocolate pudding. She didn't have a doubt that it would be gone within the night, once they found Wally.

She stopped and sighed. It just wasn't...fair. Why was she the only one stuck at the cave? No matter how much she thought about it, she couldn't come up with a logical conclusion. Was she not needed? Nonsense, Wally had been kidnapped. They would need everyone's help to find him...so _why _had Batman ordered her to stay?

"Hello Megan! I'll just have to ask him when he gets back." She said. As if on cue, the zeta beam's monotone voice filled the cave.

_Recognized: Batman 001, Flash 014, Superman 013..._what were the League members doing here? She thought puzzled as the zeta beam continued to announce the names of her friends. She flew in, concern on her face...it hadn't mentioned Kid Flash or Robin.

"Oh, so its my fault now!" She heard Connor's voice, filled with anger.

"I never said that!" Artemis was practically screaming, "But _your _the one with super hearing, if you weren't arguing we might have been able to hear him!"

Surprisingly, none of the older leaguers bothered interrupting their arguing, but brushed past her and moved further into the cave.

"Whats going on?" She asked, but was drowned out by the two who were not finished their argument. Kaldur appeared next to her, his face drawn and tired.

"They got Robin too." He muttered. M'Gann gasped.

"What? How did that happen?" Connor must have heard the last statement because he swung in her direction and stated bluntly:

"We were all in the clearing except for him. When we went to go find him, he was gone, the only thing we found was all his equipment in a pile and the joker's calling card." He growled.

M'Gann resisted the urge to gasp again. Instead she flew to the clone and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It wasn't your fault." She said softly, looking into his conflicted eyes. She heard a scoff from Artemis and was about to reproach her when she realized that Artemis was on the verge of crying.

M'Gann sighed and willed herself to be stronger. As it was, she too was shaken up by the turn of events.

"I don't understand why I was ordered not to go." she said, finally breaking the silence that had fallen over the four. Kaldur frowned.

"It is very perplexing. I find that our mentors have been acting...strange of late." he stated after a bit of hesitation. Now he had all of their attention.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked. Kaldur looked uneasy as he glanced behind him.

"Lets go somewhere more...enclosed to talk." He said.

M'Gann brought some of the many food she made (half of it already gone, courtesy of the Flash) and they all made themselves comfortable in M'Gann's bedroom, with M'Gann and Artemis on the bed, Connor leaning against the wall, and Kaldur sitting on the chair. They all took a couple cookies even though none of them were hungry.

"So what have you been finding strange?" Connor brought the subject up again.

"Their reactions. Batman showed no emotion when we found out Robin was missing-"

"Well he is _the Batman._" Artemis pointed out. Kaldur nodded, before getting back to what he had been saying.

"True, not much of a surprise there, but the others...especially The Flash and Superman. They are more into showing emotions-" He was interrupted once again by a scornful grunt from Connor.

M'Gann flew over, and gave him an encouraging smile while rubbing his shoulder. She nodded to Kaldur to continue. Once again.

"What I noticed is that they're reactions were...minimal. As if they didn't care about Robin."

"Which we all know is absurd because he's hung around them a lot longer then we have." Artemis put in again.

"I noticed how they brushed past us without so much of a word when you all came back." M'Gann said thoughtfully. "I wonder whats going on..." she muttered.

They looked at each other, and it didn't take M'Gann's psychic link for them to know what the other was thinking. Just as they were about to voice their plan, the zeta beam announced a new arrival: _Speedy._

BREAKLINE

Wally finally decided that if he survived this experience no episode of Living Dead was going to scare him. In fact, no movie would scare him after this.

The Joker was scary, and not because he was crazy. But because he was a complete crazy genius. And he had no problem killing, maiming, or traumatizing anyone. But worse then that, was that he seemed to know what would affect you worst, and he would use it against you.

"Kid Slow...are you there?" His sickening voice right behind Wally's ear made Wally shiver and he heard that awful cackle. His whole body was in pain from the Joker's sparatic anger issues that led him to land a few blows on the unfortunate victim. Although, Wally had to admit, he was asking for it. I mean, calling the Joker the worst joke in history wasn't exactly the best way to get on someone's good side.

"What do you want?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I was saying, its almost time for you to go home." His face now appeared right in front of the tied up kid. Speaking of tied up, Wally realized that if he didn't get out of here soon, his circulation would be completely cut out.

"Oh really?" He asked, trying to figure the lunatic out. His captive cackled, before producing a bag. Wally's face when white as he saw the Joker pull out a series of knives, a crowbar, a bottle of sprinkles...wait what?

The Joker glanced over at him and laughed again.

"Don't you worry-this isn't for you."

"Then who's it for?" Wally asked, glaring at him. The Joker put on a face of fear.

"Oh dear, I didn't realize I was being interrogated! If you had told me, I would have dressed properly." He said before smirking as he walked over and grabbed Wally's chin.

Wally gulped as the Joker's grip tightened. He leaned in so he was right by Wally's ear.

"Never let them tell you your useless," he whispered, confusing Wally even more. What was wrong with this guy! "Because, you have been so very helpful to be...bringing me my present."

Suddenly Wally knew something was very wrong.

"What do you mean?" he tried to get out his grasp, but the Joker's hand was as tight as iron.

"Why, your bringing me my little bird!" He erupted in laughter, before letting go of Wally's face, and sending a backhand across his cheek. Wally hissed in pain, knowing right away that that was going to bruise.

Suddenly the only door in the room opened and Harley Quinn entered.

"Hey Mista J." She said in too cheerful a voice.

"Well hello dearie, did you bring the gift?" The Joker's voice held something of longing.

"Oh yes Mista J! Its with me."

"Pay attention Kid Idiot!" The Joker said, spinning to Wally who growled at him. But his voice died in his throat as Harley Quinn stepped aside and Robin entered the room.

He wasn't tied up, no chains, bombs attached to him-he wasn't even beaten. He simply walked in, looking down.

"R-Rob?" Wally asked incredulous. Robin's head shot up and his eyes widened, taking in his friends condition. Suddenly he spun to the Joker and gave him a wicked bat-glare.

"What did you do to him?" He growled, about to leap at him.

"Ah ah ah. I'm sure Harley was kind enough to inform you how this would work." The Joker snickered, casually walking up to Robin and standing right in front of him.

"She did." Robin gritted out. "Now let him go."

"Naturally." The Joker turned, but then suddenly spun back and kicked the Boy Wonder in the ribs. Robin fell to the ground with a groan. Laughing insanely, the Joker reached down and lifted him up by his hair. Robin did nothing to protect himself as the Joker took to giving him a couple of sound punches.

"Robin! Stop it!" Wally cried out, straining against his restraints. Joker turned to him, a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm just getting started! But your job here is done so..." He gestured to Harley Quin who freed him from his bonds. Wally crumbled to the ground but forced himself to get up and walk to Robin, who was struggling to stand too.

Just as he was about to reach him, the Joker stepped next to him.

"Ah ah ah! All you can do Boy Idiot, is leave. Boy Blunder is mine!" he gave an evil laugh. Wally could only gape at him.

"Robin-"

"KF." Robin interrupted him, not meeting his eyes. "Go. Please."

Wally set his jaw and firmed his stance.

"Not without you." Now Robin looked up and stared straight at his best friend. He remembered Artemis's attitude when she found out Wally had been kidnapped and a soft smile made its way to his face. At least he would make her very happy, even if Wally would hate him for this.

"Harley," Robin said, eyes not straying from his friend's emerald ones. "Please help Kid Flash out." His voice held no authority or resistance.

The Joker laughed and applauded.

"Oh, I knew Birdy Boy wouldn't disappoint me! Harley, do as he asks." He said a crazy smile on his face.

Harley Quinn grabbed Kid Flash's arm, and in his state he couldn't refuse. He stared, unbelieving at his friend.

"No! Robin, what are you doing!"

"Saving your life Kid Idiot!" Joker's voice filled the room... "Although" He said, his voice dropping to a low and dangerous note, "He might not make it out alive."

**So what do you think? Please review! **


End file.
